Bad Romance
by Lady Zara
Summary: Amar aquela pessoa só lhe renderia uma coisa: Um Mau Romance. Estava de mãos atadas, sem conseguir fazer nada para se livrar daquele sentimento. Fora pego de jeito em um mau romance, pois quem ele amava era Francis "França" Bonnefoy. Definitivamente era um PÉSSIMO romance. Mas mesmo assim, Arthur QUERIA aquele mau romance. (Song-Fic de Segunda Guerra, yaoi, FrUk e Lady GaGa juntos)


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis**** me ****aqui**** de novo, com ****uma**** nova ****fic**** FrUk ****para****seu**** divertimento.**

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas ****entretenimento**** para mim e meus leitores.**

**A música "Bad Romance" não me pertence também. Ela é de propriedade da Mama Monster, Lady GaGa. **

**Essa song-fic apresenta alto ****conteúdo****açucarado****, ****propenso**** a causar diabetes. Estejam ****avisados****.**

**Traduções**

_**Monsieur - **_senhor  
_**Alemagne - **_Alemanha  
_**merde - **_merda  
_**Une base dans la partie continentale - **_uma base no continente  
_**petit Amèrique - **_pequeno América  
_**Amèrique - **_América  
_**le seul - **_o único  
_**N'a absolument rien fait - **_Não fez absolutamente nada  
_**Et rien d'autre - **_e nada mais  
_**moi - **_eu  
_**toi - **_você  
_**Anglaterre - **_Inglaterra  
_**um vrai homme - **_um homem de verdade  
_**un pute fou - **_uma puta louca  
_**Putain fou! - **_puta louca  
_**ton - **_seu/teu  
_**Exactement, Monsieur Anglaterre - **_Exatamente, senhor Inglaterra  
_**Francis, franchement! Agissez selon votre âge! - **_Aja de acordo com sua idade!  
_**J'veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge**_**!** – Eu quero seu amor e quero sua vingança!

**O francês está em itálico, a música tá com a tradução jundo com cada trecho.  
Qualquer coisa que esteja faltando, dê um grito.**

**Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fic.**

* * *

_**Oh-oh-**__**oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**__**Caught in a bad romance  
**__(Oh-oh- oh-oh-oooh!  
__Oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!  
__Preso em um mau romance)_

Inegável era agora para Arthur "Inglaterra" Kirkland o tal fato que tanto ele negou para si mesmo ao longo quase 800 anos. Fato não, pois fatos são coisas com explicação lógica e sentido. A História era uma seqüência linear de fatos. Eram distorcidos e muitas vezes confusos, mais perfeitamente explicáveis se olhados um depois do outro. Um processo lógico de construção até o presente e, sem parar, rumo ao futuro.

Pena não se poder dizer o mesmo sobre sentimentos.

Sentimentos sempre são confusos e ilógicos. Sempre são mais do que parecem ou menos do que se espera. Surgem de repente como se tivessem vontade própria (e às vezes, Arthur achava que tinham mesmo) e fazem o que bem entendem com seu coração. Levam as pessoas da fossa total, fundo do poço, ao puro êxtase em meros segundos e vice-versa. Não há como explicar nem de onde eles surgiram, nem o quanto vão durar, nem a intensidade deles, nem mesmo como eles podem levar pessoas comuns e sensatas (ele, por exemplo) a fazerem besteiras ou agirem como não deveriam.

E de todas as emoções e sentimentos existentes na face da Terra, Amor e Paixão (ou como Inglaterra gostava de se referir a eles: Aberração e Praga) eram os mais confusos, complicados, masoquistas, idiotas, humilhantes e sem sentido algum que já haviam sido criados por Deus (ou seria pelo Diabo?). Estar apaixonado era, na opinião de Arthur, como ter câncer em estado avançado. Ou iria te matar de vez, ou seriam necessárias dolorosas seções de quimioterapia intensiva para acabar com o Tumor.

A Nação em questão nunca fora feliz nesse aspecto de sua vida. Amara (no sentido passional da palavra, e não no sentido fraternal, se é que me entende) apenas duas pessoas em sua vida de quase 1000 anos. Uma mortal que também amara a nação mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Era sua pura noiva que ele jamais desposou. Fato era: sempre que se lembrava da figura de Elizabeth I, a última Tudor a governar o Império Britânico, seu peito tanto se enchia de alegria quanto de dor, e uma espécie de amor agridoce. Lembrava (com certa vergonha) do tempo que agia como um tolo para tentar chamar sua atenção. Mas que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez alguma bobagem amorosa.

A segunda pessoa é que era o problema.

Porque amar essa pessoa só poderia lhe render uma coisa:

Uma tragédia amorosa de 5ª categoria.

Um Mau Romance.

Ou como preferir chamar.

O grande problema era que Arthur estava de mãos atadas, sem conseguir fazer nada para se ver livre deste sentimento.

Foi pego de jeito em um mau romance, pois a pessoa que ele amava era...

Francis "França" Bonnefoy.

É.

Definitivamente era um PÉSSIMO romance.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**__**Caught in a bad romance  
**__(Oh-oh- oh-oh-oooh!  
__Oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!  
__Preso em um mau romance)_

Mas mesmo assim...

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)__  
_

... Inglaterra sempre quis esse mau romance.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)__  
_

Não havia explicação pra o fenômeno.

Arthur simplesmente amava.

Foram anos e anos de negação para si mesmo, quando dizia que era coisa de sua cabeça, que não estava apaixonado e que NÃO: Francis NÃO ficava bem de armadura.

Seguiram-se décadas de ódio. Ódio este que era apenas uma máscara. Coincidiram com a Guerra dos 100 anos (talvez fosse esse o motivo dele ter adorado ver Joanna D'Arc queimando: sabia que o francês sofreria sua perda).

Surgiu logo depois sua noiva, Elizabeth, como uma estrela ousada na noite escura. As estrelas, porém, perdem logo o brilho quando comparadas com a plena Lua cheia, que era Francis.

Depois veio o estado de barganha. Foi o Período Napoleônico e a Belle Epóque, momento em que o Reino Unido não poderia estar melhor, financeiramente falando. Achou que podia comprar tudo, inclusive algum antídoto para aquela "besteira".

Então veio a Primeira Guerra e a Crise de 29. Em meio a tantas adversidades, passou despercebido o próximo estágio emocional de Arthur: depressão. Como logo ele, o Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, Rei dos Mares, Senhor da Economia (na época) e Pai do Capitalismo, pudera se apaixonar por aquele... aquele... SAPO!?

E por fim, tal qual um doente terminal que sabe que vai morrer, Inglaterra chegou ao último estágio da "doença" amor: aceitação.

Amava Francis.

Ponto.

Foram inimigos por tanto tempo que a Nação-Ilha aprendera a amar até mesmo os defeitos de seu eterno oponente: a depravação, o lado passional demais, sua tendência a poligamia...

O queria de qualquer jeito, o lado bom e o lado feio. Se era para morrer (não que amor mate, mas Arthur continuava com a metáfora de morte), morreria feliz com a doença daquele amor no mínimo estranho.

Queria tudo, desde que fosse aceito por tudo também, ou, capitalisticamente falando (Inglaterra tinha essa mania: "Capitalizava" tudo): queria tudo de França, contanto que fosse de graça, sem ter de dar mais do que a si mesmo.

_**I want your ugly  
**__**I want your disease  
**__**I want your everything  
**__**As long as it's free  
**__**I want your love  
**__**Love-love-love  
**__**I want your love  
**__(Eu quero sua feiura  
__Eu quero sua doença  
__Eu quero seu tudo,  
__Contanto que seja de graça  
__Eu quero seu amor  
__Amor-amor-amor  
__Eu quero o seu amor)__  
_

Queria aquela atitude passional só para si. Era egoísta. Queria só para si todo aquele drama romântico que França sempre fazia. Queria ser ele o par romântico do francês naquele drama.

Queria o toque quente de Francis em sua pele. Sonhava com isso! Sonhava acordado que os dedos longos e magros do francês passeavam por suas faces, acariciando-as. Brincavam com seus lábios do mesmo modo como sempre tocavam aquelas malditas rosas que Deus sabe de onde ele tirava. Memorizavam com a ponta das digitais cada pedaço do rosto do britânico (sem falar, é claro de outras partes do corpo).

Queria os beijos ardentes em seus lábios. Beijos de um conquistador cujos lábios Inglaterra queria que fossem como um chicote açoitando a um escravo (que no caso era ele).

Enfim, queria o amor de Francis.

_**I want your drama  
**__**The touch of your hand  
**__**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
**__**And I want your love  
**__**Love-love-love  
**__**I want your love  
**__**(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**__(Eu quero o seu drama  
__O toque da sua mão  
__Eu quero o seu beijo sujo de couro na areia  
__Eu quero o seu amor,  
__Amor-amor-amor  
__Eu quero o seu amor,  
__(Amor-amor-amor, eu quero o seu amor))__  
_

Às vezes, Arthur achava que era correspondido de verdade pelo francês. Entre tantas brigas, tantas lutas, via os olhos azuis entardecer faiscarem com algo a mais e um sorriso de deboche no canto da boca de Francis. Podia ser apenas a imaginação do inglês. Nessas horas, porém, Inglaterra engolia em seco e pensava "Ele sabe..." e a idéia o assustava. Assustava, pois tina medo de que França soubesse e achasse esse amor algo que não vale a pena dar valor, ou pior: que em qualquer briga dessas, tentasse usar deste artifício apenas por benefício próprio.

Arthur tinha medo disto.

Porque ele queriaaquele mau romance.

Mais que isso: Precisava.

Se tivesse uma chance, faria de tudo por aquele mal romance.

_**You know that I want you  
**__**And you know that I need you  
**__**I want your bad, your bad romance  
**__(Você sabe que te quero  
__E sabe que preciso de você  
__Eu quero o seu mau, seu mau romance)__  
_

O problema era: Francis não parecia considerá-lo algo digno de ser cortejado ou coisa assim (e em se tratando de Francis, o cara que tentava seduzir toda e qualquer coisa que se mexesse, isso era algo preocupante). Toda e qualquer demonstração de afeto do francês para o britânico era, de alguma forma, uma tentativa de vingança.

Inglaterra respondia sempre na mesma moeda a França. No fundo, porém, queria tanto o amor do francês quanto sua vingança. Aliais, queria tudo que o francês tivesse a oferecer. Seus beijos, suas carícias, seus encantos, suas taras e manias. Mas se deixar envolver, por menos que fosse, com Francis, no caso dele, Arthur, só resultaria em uma péssima experiência. Se fosse um livro, seria um livro terrível.

Porque, embora Inglaterra amasse França, o amor do segundo era apenas vingança.

Era um mau romance do começo ao fim.

_**I want your love and**__**I want your revenge  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance  
**__**(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
**__**I want your love and  
**__**All your love is revenge  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance  
**__(Eu quero o seu amor e  
__Eu quero a sua vingança  
__Você e eu poderíamos escrever um péssimo romance  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
__Eu quero o seu amor  
__Todo o seu amor é vingança  
__Você e eu poderíamos escrever um péssimo romance)__  
_

E falando em se deixar envolver, o inglês estava EXATAMENTE nessa situação agora.

Se deixando envolver mais e mais naquele mal romance.

_**Oh-oh-**__**oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**__**Caught in a bad romance  
**__(Oh-oh- oh-oh-oooh!  
__Oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!  
__Preso em um mau romance)_

Eis a situação: Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Já era complicada por si só.

O problema, para Arthur, ainda ficava pior: Após ter tido seu território capturado, Francis teve de sair fugido para o país aliado mais próximo.

A Inglaterra.

Pra casa de Arthur.

O universo conspirava contra o britânico.

_**Oh-oh-**__**oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**__**Caught in a bad romance  
**__(Oh-oh- oh-oh-oooh!  
__Oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!  
__Preso em um mau romance)_

Sua ilha era uma das bases dos aliados, portanto nada mais "certo" do que Inglaterra dar abrigo para França.

Era por isso que agora se encontrava na saia justa que estava.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)_

No presente momento, estava justamente ponderando sobre isso enquanto assistia França discutindo mais uma idéia idiota que América tivera.

China tentava acalmar os dois, Rússia estava em seu canto, sorrindo como sempre, e Arthur estava em silêncio, apenas observando a discussão e perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Normalmente estaria discutindo também (ele e Francis provavelmente estariam praticamente se matando naquela altura do campeonato), mas naquele dia em questão preferiu parar para ponderar sua situação, uma vez que aquela reunião estava totalmente improdutiva.

Era complicado para ele lidar com aquela proximidade indesejada e ao mesmo tempo desejada porque ele negava, mas no fundo queria o mau romance que era Francis Bonnefoy.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)_

Não era hora de ficar sonhando acordado com ele, mas Arthur não podia evitar. Pensava nas duras perdas que aquela guerra maldita estava infligindo à França. O horror terrível à cultura complexa que era guardada naquele território e em sua personificação.

Inglaterra às vezes desejava aquele horror para si, para que Francis não tivesse que passar por aquilo.

Era um desejo muito idiota e Arthur sabia disso, principalmente porque ele tinha o próprio horror para suportar (a Blitz e tudo mais). Jamais teria o que realmente desejava, então ficaria feliz com um pouco do horror e do design meio arruinado de Francis.

Uma alteração no tom de voz de América o fez voltar a realidade momentaneamente.

- Quer calar a boca! Que moral você tem para me criticar? Você abandonou seu povo para morrer! É tão criminoso quando aquele porco nazista!

França bufou indignado.

- Ah, então você, _Monsieur_, preferiria que eu fosse capturado pelo _Alemagne_ e deixado vocês, Aliados de _MERDE_ sem _UNE BASE DANS LA PARTIE CONTINENTALE_!?

- Acalmem-se aru!

Arthur quase interveio novamente, mas algo na frase de Francis chamou sua atenção.

Capturado pelo Alemanha? Por Ludwig?

Jamais.

Sim, concordava com Alfred (América) nesse ponto: Francis era praticamente um criminoso por ter fugido na primeira oportunidade e abandonado seus cidadãos a mercê dos invasores. Mas se era para ser um criminoso, que fosse um criminoso nas mãos dele, Inglaterra, e não nas garras de Alemanha.

Um criminoso, contanto que de alguma forma ainda fosse dele.

_**I want your horror  
**__**I want your design  
**__**'Cause you're a criminal  
**__**As long as your mine  
**__**I want your love  
**__**(Love-love-love I want your Love)  
**__(Eu quero o seu horror  
__Eu quero o seu design  
__Porque você é um criminoso,  
__Contanto que seja meu  
__Eu quero o seu amor  
__Amor-amor-amor  
__Eu quero o seu amor)__  
_

- Você é doente. – Alfred disse balançando a cabeça e ignorando o bom senso das palavras de Francis – Completamente psicótico.

Francis sorriu sedutor (fazendo Arthur revirar os olhos externamente e suspirar internamente). Se não era para ser levado a sério, iria brincar daquele jeito também.

- Do jeito que você gosta na cama, _petit Amèrique_?

Alfred corou 50 tons de vermelho e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa sem sucesso (os puritanos haviam feito um estrago grande na sexualidade do moleque que levaria mais uns 100 anos mais ou menos para ele superar).

Arthur corou apenas um tom quase imperceptível de rosa, mais pelos ciúmes do que por vergonha (já havia sido pirata, pelo amor de Deus! Havia coisas que ele havia feito na cama que até mesmo algumas putas (não todas) considerariam indecente). Ele aceitava a loucura que era Francis e todo apetite sexual dele. Mais do que isso: desejava ambos. A mente insana e o pênis ereto (Freud deve ter algo a dizer sobre isso, mas vamos deixá-lo de lado). Ficava cheio de ciúmes ao ver Francis oferecer-se para qualquer um, menos para ele. Aquilo, naquele mau romance, era o que mais lhe doía.

França suspirou e continuou a retrucar para América.

- Além do mais, _Amèrique_, que escolha eu tinha? Estava doente sem recursos, ninguém tinha condições de me ajudar naquele momento e você, _monsieur_, estava nos ignorando! _LE SEUL_ que ainda foi de alguma serventia foi _rosbiff_. Você é que não tem moral NENHUMA para me criticar.

Inglaterra, apesar de ser lembrado com pouco mérito, sentiu uma pequena pontada de orgulho por ter oferecido abrigo para França. Queria Francis perto de si quando o francês precisasse (mesmo que a situação o deixasse desconfortável), fosse em caso de doença, fosse em caso de guerra.

_**I want your psycho  
**__**Your vertical stick  
**__**Want you in my room  
**__**When your baby is sick  
**__**I want your love  
**__**Love-love-love  
**__**I want your love  
**__**(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**__(Eu quero a sua obsessão,  
__A sua vara horizontal,  
__Quero você no meu quarto  
__Quando você está doente  
__Eu quero o seu amor,  
__Amor-amor-amor  
__Eu quero o seu amor,  
__(Amor-amor-amor, eu quero o seu amor))__  
_

Francis deu um sorrisinho de deboche e se virou para Arthur.

- Aliás, você também, _rosbiff_, quase não tem moral nenhuma aqui! _N'a absolument rien fait_. Só ficou sentado confortavelmente em sua ilha.

Inglaterra cruzou os braços irritado.

- Ah, claro. Desculpa, mas de quem eram TODOS os barcos que fizeram a evacuação de Durkink?

Francis teve o descaramento de bufar.

- _Et rien d'autre_.

- Eu deveria ter deixado você lá então, pra apodrecer junto com Alemanha! Sapo Ingrato!

- Não vi nenhuma outra ajuda de sua parte, _non monsieur_. Estava _moi,_ sozinho, lutando contra _Alemagne_enquanto _toi,_ _monsieur Anglaterre,_ficava escondido como o perfeito covarde que você é.

-Cale a boca, Sapo! Qual foi o primeiro exército a ir socorrer seu país de merda?! Pare de agir como se você fosse o único sofrendo nessa maldita guerra!

Incrível como algumas poucas frases de França conseguiam tirar Inglaterra do sério.

Francis bufou de novo.

- Não vi um soldado seu sequer me ajudando!

- Além de burro, agora você é cego?! Meu exército e o exército belga, ou o que sobrou dele, ficamos com o seu ATÉ O FIM! Você que só deu trabalho e só fez besteira! Ou devo lembrar você da sua "bem sucedida" - o termo pingava a sarcasmo - expedição nos seus próprios pântanos?!

Nessa altura do campeonato, os dois já se encontravam de pé, prontos para pular um no pescoço do outro para esganar o rival, olhos cortando mais do que as mais afiadas adagas.

A tensão já era enorme. Arthur não sabia se queria matar ou beijar Francis.

- Acalmem-se, Aru!

- É galera, vamos com mais calma!

Exclamaram China e América, tentando conter os ânimos da reunião.

Sem sucesso.

- Não tenho que me justificar para você, _rosbiff_!

- Ah tem sim senhor! Sou eu quem está alimentando e vestindo a porra dos teus rebeldes...!

- Muito mal por sinal!

- ... Sou eu quem está te fornecendo a merda das armas...!

- Lutar que é bom nada!

- ... SOU EU QUEM ESTÁ TE DANDO ABRIGO CACETA!

França sorriu sardônico.

- Aposto que está adorando ter _un vrai homme_ na sua casa?

Arthur revirou os olhos e bufou.

- FRANCAMENTE sapo! Não consegue discutir uma vez sequer sem um comentário imbecil sobre a suposta vida sexual dos outros?

O sorriso sarcástico se alargou.

- Não quando se trata de _un pute fou_.

Foi a gota d'água. Inglaterra pulou em cima de França acertando um cruzado de esquerda perfeito no queixo do outro. Os dois caíram no chão, um tentando matar o outro. Alfred rapidamente puxou Arthur de cima do francês e Yao segurou Francis para que esse não atacasse o inglês de volta. Ivan apenas soltou um risinho de se seu canto.

- Querem parar vocês dois, aru! - exclamou China.

- É, gente! - concordou América - Não podemos ficar discutindo assim entre nós! Isso só ajuda o inimigo!

Arthur se soltou forçosamente e arrumou seu uniforme. Encarou a todos na sala (a Francis com um especial rancor).

- Não creio que seja bom continuarmos com essa reunião. Não enquanto um certo sapo não aprender bons modos.

Antes de dar as costas, Inglaterra viu aquela faísca nos olhos de França, aquele algo a mais além das brigas, além de tudo que haviam passado juntos, um nas mãos do outro. A pergunta de sempre cruzou como um raio a mente de Arthur. "Ele sabe?".

Mas mesmo assim deu as costas antes que surgisse o sorriso de escárnio de sempre. Deu as costas e começou a ir embora.

- _Putain fou_! - gritou Francis para as costas de Arthur.

O inglês não respondeu ou se virou, apenas mostrou o dedo do meio (ainda de costas) enquanto caminhava até a saída da sala.

Não respondeu, não se virou, mas também não negou.

Ora, se Francis era o cara que tentava seduzir qualquer coisa que se mexesse; ele, Arthur, só podia ser uma puta louca por querer, por precisar, aquele mau romance que era Francis 'França' Bonnefoy.

Uma puta louca que precisava daquele mau romance e que França parecia saber, mas desprezar, tal necessidade.

_**You know that I want you  
**__**('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
**__**And you know that I need you  
**__**I want your bad, your bad romance!  
**__(Você sabe que te quero  
__(Porque eu sou uma puta louca, baby!)  
__E sabe que preciso de você  
__Eu quero o seu mau, seu mau romance)__  
_

Enfim chegou o dia da Operação Overlord. Arthur se preparava para aquele dia com um misto de expectativa e receio. Sim, queria ganhar aquela maldita guerra, entretanto quando mais poderia ter Francis só para si daquele jeito? Aquele convívio diário, trocando informações durante de combate, brigando todo dia pelas estratégias, quase se degolando por causa de uma fatia de torrada, aquilo tudo eram delícias que o inglês jamais teria de novo quando tudo aquilo acabasse. Precisava livrar a França do domínio de Hitler, mas não queria se livrar da presença de Francis Bonnefoy.

Querendo ou não, o Di Hora H chegaram. O desembarque na Normandia ocorreu conforme o esperado em uma manhã nublada em 6 de junho de 1944.

Arthur estava entre os soldados.

Ora, o que estava esperando? Era o homem de Inglaterra que estava sendo salvo. Arthur sentia que precisava estar lá no dia em que a França fosse libertada, assim como precisava do mal romance de Francis.

Era engraçado pensar que um pouco mais de um século atrás ele tentara invadir o Estado Francês para deter Napoleão e agora lá estava, lutando com unhas e dentes para devolver Paris para De Gaulle. Que o mundo dava voltas, Arthur já sabia. O que ele não imaginava era que as voltas eram tão alucinantes e bizarras. A relação dele com França era ora de algo que parecia amizade, ora algo que era a mais pura vingança.

Não importava a situação, entretanto: Inglaterra estaria lá.

Ele queria estar lá.

Mesmo que tudo que ele fosse ganhar fosse um pedaço de vendeta.

_**I want your love and**__**I want your revenge  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance  
**__**(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
**__**I want your love and  
**__**All your love is revenge  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance  
**__(Eu quero o seu amor e  
__Eu quero a sua vingança  
__Você e eu poderíamos escrever um péssimo romance  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
__Eu quero o seu amor  
__Todo o seu amor é vingança  
__Você e eu poderíamos escrever um péssimo romance)_

Quase três meses depois, 25 de agosto, os exércitos aliados chegaram a Paris. Em primeiro de maio do ano seguinte os soviéticos marcharam em Berlin e a Guerra no front ocidental estava terminada.

"Tudo que é levemente bom..." pensou Arthur com certa tristeza "...uma hora acaba".

Caminhava pelo corredor do gabinete temporário de De Gaulle e Francis para ir falar com eles sobre um novo tratado de amizade entre as duas nações. Algo frio e impessoal, uma relação meramente diplomática. Se Francis quisesse, poderia continuar a odiar Arthur em paz ao mesmo tempo em que aquele acordo continuaria em vigor. Algo muito semelhante ao que Inglaterra sentiu quando assinou a Entente Cordiale anos antes, uma vez que nada mudara na relação dele com França, pessoalmente falando, depois daquilo. Ele como indivíduo estava cansado de toda a situação, mas queria tudo e qualquer coisa que viesse do francês. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma diplomacia azeda.

Era irônico pensar que ele estava tão envolvido com aquele mau amor não correspondido que estava aceitando de bom grado até aquelas migalhas de pão bolorento que França jogava para ele. Soltou um risinho amargo de si mesmo antes de bater a porta da sala.

_**Oh-oh-**__**oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**__**Caught in a bad romance  
**__(Oh-oh- oh-oh-oooh!  
__Oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!  
__Preso em um mau romance)_

Mal os nós dos dedos dele tocaram a madeira e a porta já foi aberta por um Charles De Gaulle muito entusiasmado.

- _Monsieur Anglaterre_! Que bom que pode vir! Entre! Entre!

Arthur apenas assentiu com a cabeça e entrou em silêncio.

Estavam na sala, além de De Gaulle, vários novos ministros da França recém libertada, todos sorrindo para o inglês como se ele fosse a personificação do Salvador da Pátria, não da Inglaterra. Em outra ocasião, Arthur teria rido e não teria se furtado de fazer um comentário cínico para deixar alguns deles desconfortáveis, porém estava tão cansado que tudo o que ele queria era pegar seu prêmio de consolação e ir para casa. Em um canto mais afastado, o observando com um sorrisinho de escárnio e um olhar intenso estava Francis, de braços cruzados e encostado em uma parede.

- Agradeço imensamente a sua presença, _Monsieur Anglaterre_. Precisamos mesmo retomar alguns acordos importantes entre as duas nações e restaurar a Europa o quanto antes!

- Sim, é claro. – disse Arthur sem muita emoção e um sorriso educado.

- Uma pena seu primeiro ministro não poder vir...

- Tivemos de nos separar, ele foi para uma conferência com América e o presidente.

- Kennedy e _ton_ Churchill devem estar enchendo a cara a uma hora dessas. – disse Francis alargando o sorriso e lançando a Arthur um olhar azul fim-de-tarde estonteante, com todo brilho de todas as estrelas vespertinas que já cruzaram o horizonte.

Uma fagulhinha chata de felicidade boba, dessa que se contenta com pouquíssimo, acendeu-se no peito britânico.

Bateu em si mesmo mentalmente.

Tão envolvido que se contentava com migalhas, com zombarias.

_**Oh-oh-**__**oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**__**Caught in a bad romance  
**__(Oh-oh- oh-oh-oooh!  
__Oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!  
__Preso em um mau romance)_

Os ministros olharam todos com cara feia para Francis. Que coisa mais típica de França, fazer piada em momento tão inconveniente. Os novos governantes não sabiam desse hábito do francês, mas para a raposa velha da Inglaterra, aquilo era TÃO clichê...

Em outro momento, o inglês teria caído na provocação, contudo estava cansado demais para ser mais uma vez o brinquedo do outro.

Apagou a tal fagulha lembrando toda dor que aquele mal amor e mau romance lhe deram. Normalmente não se importava, mas, pelo amor de Deus, acabara de passar por uma guerra, caramba! Estava exausto demais para dar seu coração de bandeja novamente para ser mastigado mais uma vez.

Só queria sua migalha e ir para casa.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)_

Deu de ombros.

- Que seja. Podemos começar logo?

O sorriso se desfez do rosto de Francis.

Os líderes franceses voltaram a encará-lo com simpatia.

- Claro! Claro_, Monsieur Anglaterre_!

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)_

Arthur se aproximou da mesa para analisar os papeis das alianças.

- Sem nem preliminares, _Anglaterre_?

Os ministros voltaram a olhar feio para Francis. Inglaterra deu de ombros e ignorou.

- Mr. De Gaulle, estes são os papeis para eu analisar?

Não notou, mas o breve sorriso que se formara no rosto do francês se desmanchou mais uma vez.

- _Exactement, Monsieur Anglaterre._ O quanto antes retomarmos nossas relações amistosas, melhor!

- Com toda certeza, Mr. De Gaulle. Acredito que esse tratado de amizade entre França e Reino Unido é de suma importância para toda Europa.

- Quanta prepotência_, Anglaterre_. – Francis tentou provocar mais uma vez.

Arthur dirigiu apenas um olhar exausto para o francês.

- _Francis,_ _franchement! Agissez selon votre âge!_ – ralhou De Gaulle com Francis.

Francis o ignorou e continuou encarando o inglês.

- Tudo bem, Mr. Presidente. – disse Arthur calmamente, olhando de De Gaulle para França – Estou acostumado com esse jeito dele. Se vamos manter a amizade, vou ter de relevar esse tipo de coisa.

Dessa vez Arthur viu o sorriso se desmanchando e viu além. Seus olhos de apaixonado captavam as menores mudanças na expressão do francês. Notou como uma careta engraçada de cofusão se formou no rosto do outro, as sobrancelhas franziram-se e os lábios se curvaram para baixo. Por um segundo se preocupou que tivesse dito algo de errado e ferido os sentimentos de Francis.

- Ótimo! Ótimo! – disse De Gaulle esfregando as mãos – Vamos olhar logo esses Tratados de Amizade!

Inglaterra pegou os papeis nas mãos.

- Não.

Todos se voltaram para França atônitos. Como assim "não"?

- Que disse, Bonnefoy?

Francis se desencostou da parede e olhou profundamente nos olhos do britânico. Um arrepio percorreu Arthur da cabeça aos pés, percorrendo sua coluna como um raio ardente. A mesma velha pergunta de sempre irrompeu a mente do inglês. "Ele sabe?". Os olhos azuis intensos, como lâminas de safira, olhavam fundo para dentro da alma de Inglaterra, com se querendo dizer mil vezes mais do que os lábios.

- Eu disse que não, _rosbiff_.

Todos os ministros franceses começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, todos tentando por juízo na mente da personificação da França. Pareciam milhares de gralhas grasnando ao mesmo tempo. Francis parecia não ligar e encarava Arthur intensamente, esperando alguma reação.

- Por que não, Francis? – perguntou com calma, a voz contida, apenas levemente a cima do barulho para poder se fazer ser ouvido.

Fez-se silêncio a espera da resposta.

Francis continuou olhando Arthur daquele jeito estranho, como se querendo falar algo complexo demais para qualquer língua mortal ou como se o britânico fosse algum animal exótico que hipnotizasse a presa.

Por fim, falou com muita calma:

- Eu não quero sua amizade, Arthur.

Enquanto a sala voltava a se irromper em barulho de protestos, o mundo de Arthur desabava vertiginosamente.

Sentiu uma forte vontade de se sentar e de um trago de algo forte. Deixou os olhos e seu coração caírem por terra.

Nem suas migalhas ele poderia ter mais?

Recompôs-se rapidamente. Não daria ao outro a satisfação final de o ver desabar. Voltou a erguer os olhos e perfurou aquele olhar azul com o seu olhar verde atômico (as bombas ainda não haviam sido soltas, mas o estrago que aquele olhar podia fazer era bem parecido).

- Que mais você quer?

Um novo sorriso cruzou o rosto do francês.

- O que você acha, _pute fou_?

Arthur suspirou exausto pelo que pareceu ser a milhonéssima vez. Virou-se para De Gaulle e para os ministros.

- Cavalheiros, receio que não é do interesse de França esse acordo. Assinarei o que quer que seja assim que conseguirem um consenso entre vocês, eu prometo. Enquanto isso, passem bem.

Virou-se e se dirigiu para a porta com um levíssimo sorriso nos lábios e um pensamento vingativo na mente.

"Se vira agora, puto maluco".

Caminhou com toda calma do mundo até a porta.

"Eu sou uma puta louca mesmo, mas se vira agora, sua bixa" pensava com certa amargura, ainda tentando lidar com o fato que nem troféu de consolação por ter jogado ele iria ganhar.

_**Walk walk fashion baby  
**__**Work it  
**__**Move that bitch crazy  
**__(Ande, ande, fashion baby  
__Trabalhe isso  
__Deixe aquela puta louca)__  
_

_**Walk walk fashion baby  
**__**Work it  
**__**Move that bitch crazy  
**__(Ande, ande, fashion baby  
__Trabalhe isso  
__Deixe aquela puta louca)_

_**Walk walk fashion baby  
**__**Work it  
**__**Move that bitch crazy  
**__(Ande, ande, fashion baby  
__Trabalhe isso  
__Deixe aquela puta louca)_

_**Walk walk passion baby  
**__**Work it  
**__**I'm a freak bitch baby  
**__(Ande, ande, fashion baby  
__Trabalhe isso  
__Eu sou uma puta louca, baby)__  
_

Fez o caminho de volta no corredor com certa pressa.

Céus, precisava urgentemente de uma bebida bem forte! Uma não, duas. Duas caixas. Era um pouco humilhante admitir, mas sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, por isso preferia dizer que queria encher a cara. Seu mundo caia para além da Austrália (que ficava mais ou menos do outro lado do mundo). Caia vertiginosamente e se estilhaçava em um milhão de pedacinhos que ele pensava que jamais voltariam a se unirem novamente. Suportava muita coisa por aquele mau romance não correspondido, mas aquilo foi um golpe pesado demais para que ele suportasse sóbrio. Nem amizade? Que dor! Já suportara duas Guerras Mundiais para ajudar Francis. O que mais ele teria de fazer para ao menos merecer um mero olhar de simpatia? Já se arrastara do inferno e de volta dele até os pés do francês, o que ele mais poderia querer? Já dera sua alma, seu coração, de bandeja, já sacrificara homens para defender o outro, já se humilhara e arrastara por França a troco de nem uma mísera migalha de amizade?

_**I want your love  
**__**And I want your revenge  
**__**I want your love  
**__**I don't wanna be friends  
**__(Eu quero o seu amor  
__E eu quero a sua vingança  
__Eu quero o seu amor,  
__Eu não quero ser só amigos)__  
_

Não tinha mais nada para dar.

- _Anglaterre_!

Já se foram seus suspiros, seus homens, suas forças, seu dinheiro, sua dedicação, seu tempo, suas lágrimas, seu espírito e sua alma. Não tinha mais nada, nada, para dar em troca de um prêmio de consolação. Ao mesmo tempo, queria tanto, tanto, aquele mau romance que seu peito doía. Não era como se tivessem arrancado algo de lá e estivesse um buraco negro vazio, nem era uma dor paralisante que sugaria a vida dele, mas era uma dor em seu ser, tão profunda que refletia fisicamente, como ramos estéreis de roseira, que jamais floresceriam, mas infestadas de espinhos finos e altamente perfurantes, sufocando e perfurando seu coração.

Caminhava rápido, tentando sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Merda, não ia chorar ali, Caralho! Ainda tinha sua dignidade e amor próprio porra!

-_Anglaterre_!

Na realidade, ele ainda tinha um firme controle de seus olhos, que estavam secos. Mas queria sair de lá. Estava sufocando naquele gabinete apinhado de gente e naquele corredor curto, mas que era para sua aflição enorme, parecia não ter um fim jamais. Queria sair de lá para poder se enrolar no que restou de sua Londres, em algum buraco esquecido por Deus e poder desabar em paz, preservando o pouco orgulho ferido que ainda lhe restava.

- _Anglaterre_!

Já quase na saída, prestes a por a mão para abrir a porta que o libertaria, uma mão segurou seu braço na altura do cotovelo.

Arthur se voltou para seu captor. Viu-se cara a cara com o olhar azul celeste de Francis.

- Você é surdo? – perguntou o francês com ares de irritação.

- Garanto que ouço muito bem. – o inglês encarou o outro.

- Engraçado, eu te chamei várias vezes e você não respondeu. – o olhar cerúleo era intenso.

Inglaterra deu de ombros.

- Não estava prestando atenção, até porque você deixou muito claro que não quer nada comigo ou com a minha nação.

França coçou o queixo, corou e desviou os olhos. Estranhamente, aquele homem, que em situações normais era tão senhor de si, parecia estar completamente sem jeito.

- Bom, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer ali atrás...

O britânico suspirou cansado e passou as mãos nos cabelos frustradamente.

- Olha, França, assim como eu não sou surdo, eu não sou idiota. Eu e todos os seus ministros entendemos muito bem que você não está nem aí para mim e quer que qualquer relação entre nós vá a merda.

Se possível, o francês pareceu ainda mais encabulado, porém conseguiu encarar o outro com timidez.

- Vocês entenderam tudo errado, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Então o que foi? – Arthur cruzou os braços e o encarou intensamente.

Francis voltou a desviar o olhar e corou com força. Se não estivesse tão arrasado ainda, o inglês teria achado aquilo muito estranho.

- É que... é bem... complicado... sabe...

- Complicado como?

- Ah... _Bien_... Eu... sabe... Aí tem você... e tem nós...

Arthur revirou os olhos.

- Ah, claro, muito específico. – disse com sarcasmo puro.

Francis grunhiu em frustração e passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os em uma cascata ondulada loira.

- Eu estou tentando explicar, _merde_!

- Não parece. Parece que está apenas me fazendo perder tempo.

- Eu disse que é complicado!

Arthur encarou o frustrado francês. Estava cansado de joguinhos. Queria aquele homem demais, mas seu coração já tinha apanhado muito para um dia só.

Suspirou exausto.

- Chega. Já sei que você me odeia e não quer nada comigo. Não precisa fingir.

Francis fez uma cara horrorizada.

- Mas é claro que-

Inglaterra ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo.

- Já chega França. Passar bem.

E se virou para sair. Porém, assim que seus dedos se fecharam na maçaneta, Francis exclamou:

- _J'veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge_!

Arthur parou atônito e quase que imediatamente se voltou novamente para o francês. Francis aparentemente tinha dito aquela frase com grande determinação pelo final de expressão que seu rosto exibia. Assim que o inglês o encarou, entretanto, aquela incerteza, aquele medo voltaram ao rosto de França em parte. Ele corou e desviou momentaneamente os olhos o britânico. Voltou a encará-lo timidamente.

Inglaterra não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Apesar da eterna birra que ele tinha com a língua francesa, ele sabia falar perfeitamente o idioma (era apaixonado pela Nação da França ora essa! Como que ele não iria aprender o idioma?!). Porém aquilo parecia irreal demais para ser verdade. Sentiu os espinhos e os ramos sufocantes saírem imediatamente do redor de seu coração e uma imensa esperança que ele jamais sentira antes explodir em seu peito. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Não podia ser, poderia?

Francis não poderia...

...estar apaixonado por ele?

Poderia?

Tentava se convencer que não.

Porém, Francis reuniu novamente coragem suficiente para repetir, mesmo que trêmulo, agora diante do olhar verde como as folhas da primavera, aquela frase determinante.

- _J-J'veux ton amour..._ – ele engoliu em seco. Arthur observou pasmo o pomo-de-adão subir e descer – Eu... não quero sua amizade, Arthur.

_**J'veux ton amour  
**__**Et je veux ton revenge  
**__**J'veux ton amour  
**__**I don't wanna be friends  
**__([francês]Eu quero o seu amor  
__[francês]E eu quero a sua vingança  
__[francês]Eu quero o seu amor,  
__Eu não quero ser só amigos)__  
_

O universo pareceu parar e o inferno congelar naquele momento para Arthur.

- O que...? – perguntou ainda bobo, sem entender.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

Francis pareceu ganhar um pouco mais de confiança, apesar de não repetir aquela frase traduzida para o inglês.

- Eu seu que isso é estranho, e pra você pode até parecer errado, mas eu não quero sua amizade, Arthur.

_**I don't wanna be friends  
**__**(Caught in a bad romance)  
**__(Eu não quero ser só amigos  
__(Preso em um mau romance))__  
_

Inglaterra conseguiu recuperar um pouco da compostura. Não conseguiu fazer nenhum comentário perfurante, mas pelo menos não apenas balbuciou.

- O que você quer então, Francis?

França pareceu mais frustrado impossível.

- Eu. Não. Quero. Tua. Amizade!

_**I don't wanna be friends!  
**__**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
**__(Eu não quero ser só amigos  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
_

O francês suspirou cansado.

- Não finja que não entende minha língua. – ele corou – Você entendeu o que eu disse antes!

Arthur sentia aquela felicidade líquida borbulhando como champanhe dentro de si, mas preferiu a cautela.

- Prefiro que você me explique de novo, com outras palavras.

Francis passou a mão de modo frustrado pelos cabelos novamente para reunir mais coragem. Encarou o britânico mais uma vez.

- Eu quero o seu...

_**Want your bad romance  
**__(Quero seu mau romance)__**  
**_

Mil cenários se passavam na mente de Inglaterra, dos mais ridículos aos mais inacreditáveis. Seu pensamento completou tantas vezes de formas diferentes aquela frase naquele breve intervalo de hesitação de França que seriam necessários volumes e mais volumes de enciclopédias para conseguir compilar tudo. De todas essas opções imaginárias, uma frase, uma frase que Arthur usara tantas e tantas vezes para descrever o amor que ele achava que sairia dele com Francis dançou e bailou em seu pensar.

_**(Caught in a bad romance)  
**__((Preso em um mau romance))__**  
**_

Francis desviou por um instante o olhar para tomar fôlego. Toda aquela bravura provavelmente não duraria muito tempo. O inglês prendeu o ar de expectativa.

Ele não iria dizer aquilo, iria?

Ele não iria pedir por aquela loucura, não era?

Não iria pedir por aquele mau romance, pediria?

França fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de encarar Inglaterra com a maior intensidade e seriedade que o britânico já vira em um olhar.

- Quero o seu mau romance.

_**Want your bad romance!  
**__(Quero o seu mau romance!)__**  
**_

Arthur não soube o que deu nele. Para sempre a própria atitude daquele momento seria um mistério.

Lançou-se sobre Francis, os braços foram automaticamente para o pescoço do francês e seus lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que o mundo é mundo.

Francis por um instante não reagiu, mas para alívio do inglês ele respondeu logo ao beijo, um braço na cintura de Arthur, o outro em sua nuca. Puxou o corpo do britânico contra o seu de modo intenso e os lábios se devoravam com avidez.

Inglaterra só deu por si (e França também) quando suas costas encontraram a parede.

Os dois interromperam o beijo e se encararam diretamente nos olhos, um mais surpreso do que o outro.

- Eu... Posso entender... Que você sente o mesmo? – perguntou o francês ainda sem fôlego.

Arthur ficou vermelho como um morango, mas riu.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu puxando o outro um pouco mais para perto de si.

Francis jogou a cabeça para trás e riu também.

- Nós dois somos ridículos.

Aquela risada era, além de contagiante, libertadora.

- Dois personagens de um péssimo romance. – o britânico acrescentou rindo.

- Com certeza! – França concordou.

_**I want your love and  
**__**I want your revenge  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance  
**__(Eu quero o seu amor  
__E eu quero a sua vingança  
__Você e eu poderíamos escrever um péssimo romance)__  
_

Os dois riram um pouco mais ainda abraçados. Quando terminaram, se encararam corados.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

Arthur desviou os olhos encabulado primeiro.

- Um péssimo romance francês.

Francis bufou bem humorado.

- Non, um péssimo romance inglês.

Inglaterra voltou a encarar França com um sorrisinho.

- Que seja, que bom que não foi publicado.

- Seria um desastre de vendas? – perguntou o francês com uma sobrancelha erguida.

O sorriso britânico se alargou.

- Exatamente.

_**I want your love and  
**__**All your love is revenge  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance  
**__(Eu quero seu amor e  
__Todo seu amor é vingança  
__Você e eu poderíamos escrever um péssimo romance)__  
_

O olhar de Francis voltou a ficar sério.

- Eu compraria esse mau romance. – Arthur voltou a corar até a raiz dos cabelos – Eu quero esse mau romance.

Diante daquele olhar intenso, penetrante e azul o inglês via o quanto estava envolvido naquele mau romance, pois não mais conseguiria dizer "não" para aqueles olhos.

- Eu também... Também quero esse mau romance.

França sorriu o mais perfeito sorriso que Inglaterra se lembrara de ter visto. Não percebeu, mas sorria também.

O próximo beijo foi tão natural quanto o primeiro, apenas mais suave, mais degustativo e mais delicioso, como cada beijo se tornaria dali por diante.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Want your bad romance!  
**__**(Caught in a bad romance)  
**__**Want your bad romance!  
**__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
__Quero seu mau romance!  
__(Preso em um mau romance)  
__Quero seu mau romance!)__  
_

Definitivamente, era um PÉSSIMO romance. Mas mesmo assim Inglaterra queria Franças sempre mais e mais e mais. Aliás os dois queriam um ao outro com intensidade e ardência ferozes. Ambos estiveram anos e anos, de modos diferentes, enrolados naquele mau romance que agora se tornava doce, pois finalmente saia do papel e do pensamento.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
**__**Want your bad romance!  
**__**(Caught in a bad romance)  
**__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
__Quero seu mau romance!  
__(Preso em um mau romance))__  
_

O Amor continuava irracional e ridículo na opinião de Arthur.

Mas pelos deuses se ele não amava a Francis de maneira irracional e ridícula!

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**__**Roma-roma-ma!  
**__**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**__**Want your bad romance  
**__(Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Quero seu mau romance)_

* * *

_**Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**_

_**Bon soir**_

**E aí galerinha, beleza? :D**

**Trago só pra vcs uma song-fic FrUk açucarada ao extremo xD eu tinha SÉRIAS dúvidas se conseguia fazer uma fic que não fosse M. **

**Bom, provei que consigo fazer SONG-fics que não são M xD**

**Aliás, quem gostou desse meu trabalho (ou acha que eu consigo escrever coisa melhor), gostar de FrUk e não tiver medo de visitar a parte M do nosso querido , procura minhas outras duas fics do casal, "Mad as a Hatter" e "Romance de Guerra" ;D**

**Agora, fala a verdade: essa música não é O tema do romance deles? xD **

**Tem também a música "One More Night" do Maroon 5 que é muito perfeita pro Fran e Art, mas "Bad Romance" da GaGa ainda é a que eu acho que traduz melhor os sentimentos deles xD (até pq tem um tequelinho de francês no meio XD)**

**Agora, tenho uns comentários extras da estória. Nada que interferisse no andar da carruagem, apenas curiosidades xD**

**1) Alguém reparou que Arthur usa os 5 estágios da morte para descrever o amor? xD (momento House na veia. Titia Zara não resistiu xD).**

**2) A métáfora de um livro ruim aparece várias vezes ao longo da história por causa do duplo sentido que o termo "Bad Romance" tem. Pode tanto ser um romance ruim quanto um livro de romance ruim. A própria Lady GaGa usa isso na música.**

**3) Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, um dos territórios mais arrasados foi o francês. A Alemanha invadiu a França pela Belgica (evitando a principal linha de defesa francesa, a linha Maginot) e se movimentou bastante pelo território combatendo o exército dos Aliados. Outros países muito afetados foram a Polônia, parte da URSS entre outros.**

**4) Blitz (palavra que vem do alemão Blitzkrieg) foi o período da Segunda Guerra em que o Reino Unido (principalmente a Inglaterra, e principalmente Londres) foi bombardeada continuamente pela força aérea alemã. Causou vários estragos, inclusive um grande incêndio em Londres.**

**5) Havia bases Aliadas no continente ainda, mesmo com os nazistas tendo tomado boa parte da Europa. O sul da França se manteve independente do domínio nazista (até porque a região não apresentava muitos atrativos táticos). De lá partiram os ataques dos rebeldes franceses, liderados por Charles De Gaulle, além de fornecerem algum suporte para os Aliados.**

**6) Os EUA mantiveram uma posição de neutralidade até o ataque a Pearl Harbor. Neutralidade e Isolacionismo, isto é, eles não ajudaram EM NADA no início da Segunda Guerra (e só entraram de fato porque tinham emprestado muito dinheiro para os Aliados. Aí garantir a vitória deles era garantir que os EUA receberiam o pagamento das dívidas).**

**7) Francis fala que o único que o ajudou foi Inglaterra, o que é um erro histórico, porque o exército da Belgica também estava presente tentando conter o avanço nazista. (Arthur até inclui o exército belga na resposta dele).**

**8) A evacuação de Durkink (ou Dunquerque em português), também conhecida como Operação Dínamo, foi a retirada da praia de Dunkirk na França do que restou dos exércitos britânico, francês e belga depois da invasão nazista. Esses exércitos ficaram isolados nas praias de Dunkirk e Hittler, acreditando que já não havia escapatória para eles, não atacou de imediato. Isso deu tempo para que o Reino Unido reunisse TODOS os seus barcos que pudessem transportar pessoas (e isso incluiu barcos de pesca e barcos de passeio) e rapidamente retirou as tropas de Dunkirk.**

**9) Foi a Inglaterra que manteve o fornecimento de suprimentos para os Aliados enquanto os EUA não entraram na Guerra. Isso porque o Reino Unido não perdeu o controle nem do Egito nem do Canal de Suez (Hittler tentou conquistar os dois, mas não conseguiu. Essa falha pode ser vista bem no início do filme "Operação Valkyria") Através do Canal, produtos de todas as colônias e protetorados dos Aliados chegavam a Europa.**

**10) Operação Overlord é o nome oficial do Dia D.**

**11) A Entente Cordiale foi um acordo militar pré-Primeira Guerra Mundial que firmou a aliança entre França e Inglaterra no caso de um ataque "de qualquer nação" (entre aspas porque eles já se preparavam para uma guerra contra a Alemanha). Alguns anos mais tarde, esse acordo virou a Triplice Entente, quando a Rússia entrou no acordo.**

**12) Francis comenta que Churchill e Kennedy provavelmente estavam bebendo juntos. Os dois eram conhecidos por serem alcóolatras, Churchill principalmente.**

**13) As Bombas Atômicas foram soltas tempo depois do Front Europeu da Guerra estar pacificado e os nazistas derrotados. Só pra saber porque não dava pra comparar os olhos de Arthur com bombas atômicas (um leve anacronismo de minha parte).**

**Qualquer dúvida adicional, não tenha medo de perguntar n.n**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo xD Eu sei, eu sei, a história tá RIDÍCULA (eu mesma caí na risada várias vezes enquanto escrevia), mas eu curti bastante. Espero que vcs tb n.n**

**E deixem reviews! :D muitas reviews! 8D**

**Beijos, até a próxima e Au revoir o/**


End file.
